marioplushforeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong, or Mystery Villain or Cloaked Villain, is the primary antagonist of the series and the person responsible for the fart curse. Hatred of Mario In 1981, Nintendo released Donkey Kong for the arcade. Donkey Kong thought he was the star of the game until a carpenter in red and blue, named Mario (or Jumpman), came and defeated DK. DK was enraged to see Mario rise to fame up to the "King﻿ of Nintendo" and mascot of Nintendo. In revenge, DK devised a plan to tear down the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario with it. Mystery Villain's Plot DK poisoned all the Mushrooms of the Kingdom through a curse, causing everyone in the kingdom to fart rapidly. King Toadstool knew what the curse was but didn't know who caused it. DK also learned Yoshi was the only thing immune to the curse and was captured by Bowser. When Mario and Luigi went for Bowser's Castle, DK sent one of his demonic minions, Shy Guy, to send them to a stranded desert. Eventually, they found their way out and to Bowser's Castle. He noticed a monsterous Bowser attack hs servant Dr. Koopa, to which he thought was "interesting." Soon, Luigi, Peach, Toad and Toadstool are turned into demonic monsters. He also brought Poop Mario into his gang of demonic monsters after he is morphed from Mario's body. He orders Poop Mario and Shy Guy to destroy Mario and his cure. When the cure is spread through the kingdom, Mario and Yoshi are tricked into the castle and are attacked by the demonic Luigi, Peach, Toad, Toadstool, Poop Mario, and Shy Guy. Then, DK reveals his identity to Mario and Yoshi. DK reveals that the curse is a revenge plot to destroy the Kingdom and Mario because of stealing his fame and fortune from Donkey Kong. Yoshi frees Toadstool from his prison, and the demonic King attacks DK. He then watches as Shy Guy is killed and Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Toadstool return to normal due to Yoshi's last cure fart. DK watches from behind as Yoshi dies of his wounds from Shy Guy. The﻿ cure fart affects Poop Mario until he reveals himself as a ''true ''demon of the Dark Realm. DK realizes he has brought an abomination into their world and apologizes when Mario kills Demon Poop Mario. He then is one to notice the giant monster he called interesting approaching: Bowser. Making Amends Once Donkey Kong Relizes the Mistake he had made, DK helped Mario stop the curse once in for all. He then apologized for what he did and made amends with Mario. What donkey kong said "You will fail, Mario and friends. You will fail." "Interesting." "Such a good little demon." "Poop Mario, you are a miracle of pure poo poo. It is time for your stink to reign surpreme. You will destroy Mario and his cure. Shy Guy, make sure he succeeds. "Do friends steal everything you work for? Do friends leave you behind forever in the stink of mediocrity? You are no friend of mine Mario." "It was my game. It was my show. It was called Donkey Kong not Mario." "I-I'm sorry." Appearances The Dark Secret - First Appearance The Haunted Forest Bowser's Castle Dr. Mario Evil Revealed - Reveals true face. The Evil of Envy Giga Bowser Category:Villains Category:Plushes Category:Heroes Category:Mystery villain Category:Cloaked villain Category:Former villains Category:Current heroes Category:Heroes that trusted mario